Soul Factory
by stellabella2
Summary: Rufus takes his revange and the world has to pay. So why Shinra is called the Soul Factory..?
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Factory**

Rufus sat in his chair and looked at the empire he created, everything in it was his every soul and particle of dust, all his...

He smiled evily, how easy was to foolish the humans, they really thought he will let Shinra down and become goddie two shoes? Yes, they though, as soon as he gained their trust, he crushed their hopes and raised Shinra again.

All was like before, the Soldier, the mad profesors, the truks, nothing changed. He was so happy.

-Sir, we recived the files, the three heros were remaked. Tesng said putting a pile of files on his boss desk.

-You may go, Tseng. Rufus turned around and looked at the files.

-Have a good day sir! And whit that he leaved Rufus alone..

Rufus started reading and so he discovered that there where the same heros as before but whit a change, were girls and the cells were of an alien named Ankara.

There was: Octavia who was created in Sephiroth's likeness, Victoria who was created for Genesis and Sacani for Angeal.

-Sir.

-Hmmm? Rufus looked up at the man whit crimson eyes. Tobias, he said. Do you need me?

-Yes, you may want to see the heros.

He though a moment while looking at his best turk who was dressed in a short sleeve shirt whit black fabric pants whit black hair longer in the left side and short on the right one.

-Let's see. Rufus stood up and came next to Toby.

Tobias and Rufus descended the stairs and went on the main corridor as they pased some Soldiers, now, in Soldier were girls too, Rufus thought that they might want to come and join the party too.

They arrived at a metalic door guarded by two soldiers as the soldiers saw Rufus and Tobias, they entered a code and the door oppened unrevealing another door made of red steal and then the last one, a cage door unreleaved a long not much iluminated corridor.

As they entered the doors closed and they continued as they arrive above a glass dome, they looked down, on a surgery table was a girl whit long snow hair whit her eyes closed, her hands were conected at cables and scientists were working at the girl's body, after some seconds the girl opened her yelow cat alike eyes and looked up as she still was on the table and couldn't look anywhere but up.

-Who is this? Rufus asked looking at the scientists who tanquilized the girl and caried here away in a another room.

-That was Octavia, who was created in Sephiroth's likeness, she's the perfect exemplar. Tobias explained.

-Nice.

-You want to countinue, sir?

-Yes, why not.

-As you wish.

They exited the room and get trhough the doors again, they down up on a set of stairs this time and followed a stumbled corridor which leaded in the basement and entered on a round path whit a whole in the middle they descend and looked at the reactor, a woman whit puple skin, white hair and yellow cat eyes, on her head was a banderol whit a metal plate on which was written: "ANKARA" cables and tubes were conected at her.

-This is the alien we extracted from the meteorite, she's the ancient whom tied to destroy Jenova, after she won she fall in a long sleep.

Rufus nodded and looked at her, she was almost like Jenova, he fallowed Tobias again, this time they arrive in profesor Ron office, Tobias oppened the door and Rufus entered.

-So profesor, who is your greatest ceation this time?

-Here, sir, has some minor problems, but she's perfect beside the degradation, the profesor took the blanket away from a girl's body, she had shoulder lenght auburn wavy hair puled in a ponytail on her left side of the neck dressed in a soldier first class uniform whit a red coat over it.

-Well, as long as she's alive and breaths and fight for me, she's perfect. I heard there is a third?

-Sir...

-Not now Tobias.

-Yes, sir, is Lidia's experimantation.

-I want to check how it is going.

-Sir... How you knew? He looked at his boss.

-Hmp... Read about it.

They fallowed Ron and they find themselves in other office. As they entered a woman tilted her head fom the body on the experiment table whit a black hair strand in her hands and blood on her hands, sweating.

-Lidia, Ron said said whit his eyes widen.

-Uh... Oh, Sir hello... Hi T-tobias.

-H-hi, said Tobias blushing.

-Ahem, is Sacani done? Rufus crossed his arms.

-Not yet sir, as you see, ahe is very unstable and fragile.

-I hope you'll fiinsih it.

-In a day or two will be done.

They leaved and went again in Rufus's office, where the Rufus sat down again and Tobias left and Tseng entered.

-Sir, what are your thoughts about what you've seen?

-Perfect.

**Please review, it will be so nice from you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Factory**

Octavia entered in Rufus office.

-Sir, you called me.

Rufus lifted his eyes and looked at the girl, in such a short time she became the best and everyone outside was fearing her.

-Yes, I did Octavia, I need you in a mission.

-Yes sir.

-I need you to kill this boy. He placed a portofolio from a drawer and searched for a file he stoped and leaned on the chair.

Octavia looked at the photo, a teenager whit brown hair and black eyes the profile was intitutiled _"Denzel"._

-I'll rip him off.

-But after, I want you to bring me his heart.

Octavia stoped, she may killed hundreds souls and brang them here, but not even she could be so cruel.

-May I ask why?

-Because... If I have it, I can bring him here.

-Him who?

-None of your business, Octavia.

Octavia leaved whit her mission to kill the boy, it couldn't be that hard, but she wanted so badly to know who was "him".

She went out of Shinra Building Complex and streched her right black wing and fly away to the Seventh Heaven where the boy must have been.

It was early in a saturday morning, so the bar wasn't open yet, she entred the bar and slamed the door behind her, foots steps could be heard, someone was coming from upstairs, it was a teen girl in a white dress whit long brided brown hair and green eyes, the girl stoped as she saw Octavia, the greatest soldier in the world after Sephiroth.

-Wha-what d-do you want? She asked in a trembling voice, Octavia was staring at her showing no expresion and whitout blinking.

Octavia unleashed a ninja sword and hold it in her left hand, ready to kill anything what stayed in her way.

-P-please, d-d-don't hurt m-me, Marlene walked backwards, she bumped in the wall. P-p-lease...

Octavia grabed Marlene's neck whit the right hand and started to suffocate her.

-Deh-en-zhel! Dehnezel! She cough as Octavia's grip began to tighten at her neck making her to put her hands on Octavia's cold wrist. She was able to leave a scream as Octavia griped her neck whit her hand, she gasped for air, but it was usless.

As Denzel heard his sister he ran from where the scream was, but he froze as he saw the woman in black armless dress, black slevees, black gloves and plaudrons on her shoulders. He get Octavia's atention, she looked at him and smashed Marlene's neck in her hand, Marlene felt how her bones cracked and the blood's metalic taste, it was painfull, everything became dark and she died. Octavia's hand was full of Marlene's blood, Octavia ungriped the neck of the body and the body made a "thud" as it felt on the ground.

She aproched Denzel, Denzel reached for his sword, Octavia was in a fight pose.

-You are going to pay for what you've done! Denzel said traying to cut Octavia, but their swords met.

Octavia tried to hit Denzel but he stoped her.

-Trying to be the hero? She launched a slash and hit Denzel in his shoulder. Shall I give you dispear? She asked ready to pull her sword deeper in his shoulder.

-Ahh... He touched the sword's blade and get it out from his shouder, he atempted to stab Octavia and did it, but she was still alive.

-I'm not the easy tipe. She said stabing him and getting his sword out of her chest. Denzel felt the cold blade in his stomach and felt whit his hand on his stomach on the ground the blood dripping over his hand.

Octavia raised her blade and atemped to cut Denzel's head, but Denzel dodge her move and traided to hit her but she jumped in the opposite direction making Denzel to block his sword in a wall, she raised again her blade but her blow was stoped by a rather large sword, he looked at the spikey man:

-Looks like someone else came to play, let's see what you can do!

She started to battle Cloud, Cloud puted her on the floor very fast he tired to hit her, but black feathers started to fly in the air and Sephiroth stopped Cloud from hitting Octavia.

Ovtavia gazed at the one-winged angel, was he like her or she was like him? was the question which was stuck in her head.

-Do your job, I'll keep him entertained. Octavia did as was told, she had to complete the task.

Sephiroth remained to battle Cloud.

Octavia flyed high to have an ansamble picutre she found Denzel she ran at him as fast as her feet touched the ground and jumped whit her sord in his back, there were trails of bloo everywhere and her chlothes were spiled whit inocent blood.

She unleashed her sword from the body, she ripped whit it the boy's chest and found a little red heart which was like a pear over it where the veins and it was beating fast whit six seconds intervals. She kneeled down and looked at it. Was she supposed to touch it? Just seeing the blood and the blue veins made her trhow up at the very moment. She took a little metalic box and looked at the hear then at the box and sighed.

-Well... It's bloody, but you have to do it.

Octavia looked up at Sephiroth.

-I don't want to.

-It's up to you.

She looked at the beating heart.

-I don't want to, but I have too.

She griped the heart and riped it of whit a pocket knife and placed the heart in the box.

-You are not like this are you Octavia?

-Who are you? How you know my name?

-I'm imressed that you don't know me, I'm Sephiroth and I know your name because half of you is me and the other half... Well it's up to you, young one.

He wanted to fly but Octavia grabed him by shoulder and his white plaudron became red.

-Wait, it means you are somehow, my father?

-Kind of, Octavia. He impeled her hand and dissapeared.

She looked up, in the direction he flew, a black feather felt from the sky, she caught it in her hand at looked at the sky.

She took the box and leaved walking as she was bored to fly, she was tired and her head hurted, to much in a single day.

She arrived at Shinra and walked in Rufus Office, she was where she started.

-Are you done? It's a new record! You were faster than usual.

-Thanks director, she said whit sadness aproching the window and looking outside.

Rufus oppened the box that Octavia brang to him, he was jocking, he didn't want a heart, but... Ehh... He'd be okay whit it, a trophy to the inexisting gallery.

-Why are you so sad all of a suden?

-Not sad, indeed, tired.

-You can take a day or two off, I'm sending Tobias after him.

-Him who? Is the blonde guy?

-Yes.

-Fine, I'm off, good bye sir. And whit that she leaved the room.

-Tobias! Rufus yelled and the boy apperead.

-Sir. He wouldn't say no to his boss.

-Go after a human whit a chochobow but head and get him here as fast as you can.

-I'm going.

He streched a pair of dragon wings and his body became black, his eyes were a full yellow and he had little fangs.

He fly through the window.

-That's my boy! He said happy streching his hands.

As he flew higher and faster he saw the guy with chochobow head he rushed down and took him whit hi in air and flew back to shinra he made sure he will be asleep so from like 70 feets above the ground he throw him, Cloud fall rolling over on the ground, his skin riped by stones from his body his head almost crushing and his eyes fuzzy and bloody, he couldn't move, he hardly breathed, he fainted from the fall.

Tobias landed on the ground and gazed at Cloud, he saw him somewhere but he couldn't remember. He called for some trops which took Cloud and took hi to Shinra's laboratories where he would be disecated and probably reborned in another body.


End file.
